


Alone

by 9r7g5h



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fiction, General, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was used to sleeping alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I just can’t sleep, so you guys get fluff.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck it Ralph. Disney does.

She was used to waking up alone.

She always had been. The only woman on the team, she often had a room to herself, the three other beds turning into shelves for her things. Sometimes the men would complain; her being alone often meant the rest of them had to double up more than they already were, five or six stuffed together for the months they were on the ships. But more often than not she never heard anything about it, and whenever the offer was made for her to share with some of her better known crew members, it was always turned down.

So she always woke up alone.

Once, for a while, she didn’t have to. She found someone, someone she affectionately called her ‘Science’ when discussing him with the men, who was there when she awoke each morning. Sometimes making coffee and teasingly berating her for sleeping past her four am alarm, sometimes still asleep himself, drooling into the pile of pillows he refused to sleep without.

She got used never sleeping alone.

Then she had to.

It took her a long while to get used to it again, falling sleep without the sound of him next to her. She never really did, in a way. She moved out of the too large room, forcing her way into the one Kohut shared with two other men, her glare and a barked order enough to keep them from packing their bags and leaving when she did. It helped; nowhere near enough, never enough, but a little bit, it helped. Helped to teach her how to bite back the screams the nightmares tore from her throat, so she wouldn’t wake the others. Helped to teach her how to get through each day one at a time, the sounds of their sleeping around her reminding her in the dead of night why she still fought.

Having them there helped, but she still woke up alone.

She still woke up alone, at least until a great oaf of a wrecker screwed up her game and introduced her to ‘Short Stuff.’ 

He was the one who finally did it. It didn’t take long before they were sharing a bed more nights than not, her head pillowed against his shoulder just to hear him breath. Just to make sure he wasn’t another dream that made itself far too real. He never complained, never said a word against her; just ran his hands through her hair and shifted her head back onto him whenever it fell in her sleep.

Tamora had been used to always waking up alone. But with Felix, she never had to again.


End file.
